This invention relates to an operator alarm system, and, more particularly, to a driver alarm system which is intended to operate when a driver becomes fatigued or inattentive.
In the operation of mechanisms where alertness is important to insure safety, it is important to provide a warning system when the operator becomes inattentive. Such is the case with the operation of an automobile. If a driver becomes inattentive because of fatigue or drowsiness, it is important to indicate that the physical condition of the driver does not permit continued operation of the vehicle in a safe manner.
A number of safety systems, particularly for automobiles, have been proposed. Illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,172,116; 2,187,761; 2,199,060; 2,237,607; 2,575,926; 2,848,712; 3,026,503; 3,266,032; 3,559,206; 3,585,626; 3,703,217; 3,811,116; 3,946,288; 4,104,621 and 4,210,905. The foregoing devices are largely cumbersome and complex. Many of them are difficult to operate. Still others require costly modifications to the operating unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate operator alertness. A related object is to facilitate alertness for the operators of motor vehicles.
Another object of the invention is to alert an operator when inattentive or drowsy. A related object is to alert the operator of a motor vehicle to a physical condition which interferes with the safe operation of a motor vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to achieve a universal alerting system which can be adapted to a wide variety of control surfaces. A related object is to achieve a universal control system which can be used on steering wheels as well as on control members of widely differing configurations.
A further object of the invention is to achieve simplification and compactness in an operator alarm system. A related object is to achieve simplification and compactness in a motor vehicle alarm system.